


The Other Woman

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenren is curious about Tenpou's past relationships.  How far will he go to find out more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Nouvellebrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Nouvellebrielle).



> Nouvellebrielle and her prompt: The other woman.  
> And big thanks to the awesomesauce that is Whymzy for her beta magic.

"Come on, it's a simple request -- just tell me what she looks like," Kenren said as he threw a slow-motion punch at Konzen.

"No." Konzen blocked the punch with his forearm. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Well, I guess that was passable." Kenren grabbed Konzen's shoulders and said, "Now, when this happens, you need to respond like this." Kenren moved closer and knocked Konzen's feet out from under him, throwing him slowly to the ground.

It was a simple lesson -- one of the first you learn in martial arts -- how to control a fall. But although Kenren was careful, Konzen still hit the stones with a loud thump. Apparently the fall was enough to knock the wind from him and as he tried to catch his breath, he did his best to scowl at Kenren.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Kenren tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. "You know, if you don't tell me about her, we might change our mind about watching Goku tonight."

Konzen climbed to his feet and placed his hands on his knees. "You wouldn't dare," he gasped.

"Yeah? Try me." Kenren crossed his arms and considered Konzen's hunched over and sweating body. They'd barely begun and Konzen was already exhausted -- it was clear he'd never be a warrior. Not that Kenren was surprised by his observation. Before he'd even fully agreed to this crazy idea, he'd known Konzen wouldn't be up for much more than the basics.

Konzen started to cough.

"When was the last time you did anything but sit at a desk?" Kenren yawned and his fingers twitched -- he was bored and would kill for a cigarette, but he held back. It seemed impossible, but he'd promised Tenpou that he'd teach Konzen how to defend himself.

"Shut up," Konzen panted.

"Just stand up. I'll show you something easier." A promise was a promise, and it was time for a down-and-dirty lesson of cheap shots and below-the-belt hits. Konzen would never win a fight in the shape he was in, but a swift kick to an opponent's nuts might give him a few moments to make a break for it.

Konzen straightened his back gave Kenren a wary look. "I've already told you: I don't know anything about it."

Kenren looked at his fingernails. "Then I guess you'll have to take Goku with you to your frilly cotillion. I think we'll be busy."

"It's not a cotillion. It's a banquet to celebrate a rise in power of some irritating diplomat," Konzen said, his words clipped and short. "And I'd rather stay home, but the old hag will have my hide if I don't show up."

"Well, then, if you don't want to have a monkey pal at the fancy banquet, I suggest you spill it."

Konzen glared at him.

"Oh, please. You've known him a lot longer than I have." Kenren chewed on his bottom lip. "I knew about Goujun, but not this."

Konzen blinked in surprise. "Tenpou told you about Goujun?"

"No." Kenren held back a snort. "Goujun did. That guy's such a prick."

Konzen's natural scowl deepened. "I don't know anyone named Kathyayin; end of story. And I'm done for the day."

"Come on, Konzen." Kenren tried not to wince at his wheedling tone. "I've talked to everyone and no one knows anything about her."

"So how do you know she even exists?"

"Because I overheard him talking to his adjunct about her. It made me curious."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No. Well, not intentionally. I was around the corner, just coming out of the shower when I heard him."

Konzen narrowed his eyes and said, "So just ask the adjunct, then."

"I did." Kenren scratched the back of his head. "He refuses to talk, the loyal bastard."

"Then ask Tenpou and quit wasting my time."

"You know how he is," Kenren said as he fished out his pack of cigarettes. "He probably wouldn't answer just to mess with me."

"Aren't you messing with yourself by not asking?"

"Yeah, most likely." Konzen was right; only Tenpou could give him the answers the wanted. But didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun annoying Konzen.

Konzen furrowed his brow and said, "You aren't jealous. So why do you care?"

"Like I said, I'm just curious." Kenren grinned, letting his mind wander, imaging all kinds of things. "I want to know details about her and about their exploits in --"

"Aren't you leaving?" Konzen said with a sneer.

"Nope." Kenren shook his head.

Konzen rolled his eyes, then turned and walked into his apartment.

Kenren followed. "Not until we finish talking about our trade. Information in exchange for a night of watching Goku."

"And without telling Tenpou." Konzen sat down in a comfortable-looking chair. "Underhanded and sneaky."

"Right." Kenren didn't sit, but he did smile.

"I've told you, I don't know anything. There's nothing else." Konzen sat up straight. "And if you don't leave now, I'll tell Tenpou out of spite."

"Tell Tenpou what?" Tenpou said as he entered the room, a cigarette hanging dangerously from the side of his mouth. "Ah, Kenren, what are you doing here?"

Kenren tried not to jump in surprise. Even wearing those ridiculous toilet slippers, Tenpou could be freakishly quiet. "Um, I'm teaching Konzen how to defend himself."

"Yes, of course. Excellent." Ash dripped from Tenpou's cigarette and onto the floor.

The air was heavy with uncomfortable silence. Well, maybe Kenren was the only one who was uncomfortable.

"And what do you want?" Konzen said to Tenpou. His voice sounded a little harsher.

Tenpou smiled. "I'm here to fetch Goku, of course. Did you forget your cotillion date tonight, Konzen?"

"It's not a cotillion, damn it!" Konzen stood up and shouted, "Goku! Tenpou is here!"

The three of them stood in a perfect triangle, alternately staring and glaring at one another.

"Yay!" Goku came running from a back room. "I've been waiting."

"Are you ready, Goku?"

"Yes!" Goku practically danced around. "Oh, brother Ken! You're here, too. What're we going to do tonight?"

"I have some games for us to play. Twenty questions would be a good start," Tenpou said as he gave Kenren a sly look.

"Just tell him about someone named Kathyayin. He's pestered me all day about her," Konzen snarled.

Tenpou blinked and then turned his gaze toward Kenren. "Has he?"

Kenren flinched and shot Konzen a dirty look. Apparently Tenpou's adjunct wasn't the only bastard around.

Konzen stood up and waved toward the door. "Yes, now could you leave, please? I'm going to get ready for a banquet that will bore the socks off me."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you don't wear socks, then," Tenpou said.

"Get out." Konzen shepherded them impatiently out of the apartment and slammed the door.

"Well, Goku, what would you like to do first?" Tenpou's head was cocked to one side and he stared at Kenren as he asked the question. He turned away, placing his hand on Goku's back, and gently propelled him forward.

Kenren looked over at Tenpou. "Hey, you know I was --"

"I want to eat!" Goku ran a few steps forward and then turned and faced Tenpou. "Do you have meatbuns? Oh, and I want to read those comic books you have, those are awesome."

"That would be fun, I enjoy reading," Tenpou said.

Kenren followed, wondering how much trouble he might be in.

 

Hours later, after a busy night of entertaining and feeding Goku, Kenren sat on his couch smoking a cigarette. He watched as Konzen carefully carried the sleepy Goku out the door. The kid had finally zonked out, but it had taken both of them most of the night to tire him out. Kenren had a little bit more respect for Konzen's mentoring abilities.

After closing the door, Tenpou sat down next to Kenren and pulled out his own cigarette. As Kenren flicked his lighter on, he said, "Konzen's very sweet with the kid, isn't he?"

Tenpou leaned over the flame and sucked on his cigarette. Smoke curled over their heads. "He does dote, doesn't he? I've never seen him like that. Having someone to care for has changed him, and I think it confuses him."

"Yeah." Kenren snapped his lighter closed and leaned back into the softness of the couch. "I know how he feels."

"Do you?" Tenpou studied him intently before he added, "Yes, I think I understand it now as well."

"We are a pair." Kenren closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Tenpou stood up. "Come on. I need to show you something."

They walked the distance to Tenpou's office in silence. As they took the familiar turns down a series of empty walkways, Kenren considered his burning curiosity. He wasn't sure why the thought of Tenpou with a woman had made him so interested. Of course, the news about Goujun had been a titillating addition to his active imagination about Tenpou. And now he was certain that Konzen had a history with Tenpou as well, and that fantasy made him shiver with pleasure.

Kenren didn't have a face to put with Kathyayin. It was a blank spot in Tenpou's history. Somehow, not knowing about her was making him mental. Was she a blonde? A brunette? Or maybe a redhead? Was she tall? Buxom? How long were her legs? And most importantly, how hot had the sex been?

Tenpou opened the door to his office and headed for the back of the cluttered room. Kenren _tch_ ed at the mess. "Didn't I just clean this up? Really, Tenpou this is --"

Tenpou returned to Kenren carrying a broken katana.

Kenren's scalp prickled. "Why are you --"

"You've met before, but until today, I hadn't realized that you needed a formal introduction." Tenpou carefully held up the long, elegant blade in one hand and a blood red, yet tastefully crafted hilt in the other. The two halves matched along a jagged break in the blade itself. The decorated, finely-tempered steel glimmered in the low light of the room. "This is Kathyayin."

Kenren sucked in a breath. Oh, yes, he knew her; he'd tried to throw her out once. It had been one of the few times Tenpou had gotten angry at him for cleaning. "Right."

"She saved me countless times. And at the end, gave her life for me."

"I see." Kenren felt tension drain from his body, replaced with a bit of disappointment. "Well, you were definitely correct when you described her."

"I'm sorry?" Tenpou waited for an explanation.

Kenren sighed. "I overheard you speaking to your adjunct, Lee. You said Kathyayin was long, lean, and beautiful."

Tenpou smiled and said, "You forgot curvy. She has very nice curves."

"Yes. She does." Kenren nodded. It seemed so obvious now. "You don't usually name your swords."

"No, I don't." Tenpou disappeared into the back again. When he returned he said, "You could've asked, you know."

"Yeah, well, you said she was the love of your life. I just assumed she was a person," Kenren said.

Tenpou arched an eyebrow. "Since jealously isn't your style, I suppose your wish to know about 'her' had something to do with your outrageous imagination. Really, Kenren, your need know about my sexual past in order to fuel your fantasies is a bit odd."

Kenren closed his mouth. "Did you just call me odd?"

"Yes."

"After what we did last week?" Kenren sputtered. "At your request, I might add."

"Yes. Odd."

Kenren exhaled and started to laugh. "Well, you have your fantasies, and I have mine."

"Just so." Tenpou returned to the room and sailed past Kenren and into the hallway. "And you're wrong, you know. I said she was one of the loves in my life."

"One? Wait, does that mean you knew I was listening? Or does that mean you love more than one, um, thing?"

There was no answer.

Kenren raced out of the room. "Tenpou?"

 

End


End file.
